In the current state of integrated circuit technology, there are at least two types of data input signaling modes, single-ended signaling mode and differential signaling mode. Currently, for a variety of reasons, the former tends to be favored by the lower speed, higher voltage integrated circuits, while the later tends to be favored by the higher speed, lower voltage integrated circuits. The differences between the two signaling modes create difficulties for designing the Input sections of the integrated circuits of the different types, especially since they often have to co-exist and co-operate with each other in the same system.